


The one Where Laf Bakes Away His Stress

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crocheting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Stress Baking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: John nodded, knowing that Laf used baking as a coping tool for stressful matters. It wasn’t uncommon for bad news to be accompanied with the smells of pastries in their home.





	The one Where Laf Bakes Away His Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



Lafayette was a wonderful cook. Though all three showed skills in the kitchen, Lafayette was the most passionate about it. He had spent many hours taking classes from various chefs in the city, even going to other states to demonstrations of various cooking skills. Any meal that graced their table prepared by his loving hands was a treat to behold, worthy of praise and many implied favors for after the meal. 

It was the trio’s custom to switch cooking meals, so as to not put the task solely on one person. Sure, they would willingly choose to cook for each other, but if not sitting down and discussing a rotation, the three would slowly fall into a cycle of take out, delivery, and restaurant meals as their sole sustenance. Which, seeing as New York had endless options for such things, the main reasoning for avoiding it was the fact that their cooking skills would be wasted if not used.

John had returned from another busy day, his current job involving many meetings with the company's employees to get information and statistics for the graphics he was producing. Boring work, but it paid the bills so who was he to complain. 

“Lafayette, I’m home!” He called into the apartment, slipping off his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack in the hall closet. He heard murmuring in the kitchen rather than a reply from his lover. He paced down the hall, checking down the hall to see Laf on his phone, gently speaking in French. He looked up, waving a hand at his lover before focusing on his call again. John turned, heading to his office to drop off his bag before changing into more comfortable clothing.

By the time he made his way back to their living room, Laf had retreated to the kitchen, the sound of clattering utensils clashing with his lover’s speaking.

“Maman, I will call you back tomorrow.” Laf said hastily, placing a stack of bowls on the countertop. Jahn threw his lover a questioning glance. Laf looked at him, his face tired, almost defeated from what he was hearing over the line. “Non, non, John just came home. Yes Maman, I’ll call tomorrow. Love you.” He sighed as he ended the call, slipping his phone into his pocket before slipping his arms around his lover.

“Is everything alright?” John asked, not used to seeing his lover so upset. Normally his calls with his parents were punctuated with laughter, not sighs.

“My father went to the hospital for some tests last week.” Lafayette explain, his arms tightening around his lover. “He is getting the results tomorrow, and Maman is worried it could be something serious.”

“Oh Laf,” John said, comforting his lover, “I know you’re father. He’s as healthy as a horse. I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“He has been complaining about pains lately,” Laf admitted, loosening his arms, John’s own falling to his sides. “He never seemed to before.”

“Well, I hope it’s nothing.” John said genuinely, hoping to break his lover out of his stupor. Laf nodded, turning back to the bowls he had pulled down.

“I was thinking of making a quiche for supper.” Laf suggested, pulling the flour container across the counter. John nodded, knowing that Laf used baking as a coping tool for stressful matters. It wasn’t uncommon for bad news to be accompanied with the smells of pastries in their home.

“Want me to get anything from the fridge for you?” John asked, wanting to be helpful.

“Would you mind grabbing the butter for the pastry?” He asked, opening a cabinet and rooting through their spices. John retrieved the butter, placing it next to the ingredients Laf had gathered before slipping out of the kitchen for a moment.

By the time he made it back, Laf was already measuring ingredients, his hands flying over the countertops into the bowls. Within minutes he was mixing the pastry, John making himself at home at the breakfast bar with his most recent relaxation project. Laf looked up, a small grin crossing his face as he saw the scarf he had started for Alex the previous weekend.

“Mon chou will be pleased to have such a well crafted scarf for the cold winter months.” Laf praised, John humming as he moved onto another row.

“Anything to keep him safe from the winter cold.” John sighed, looking at his phone. “Speaking of, he’s on the way home, do we need anything?”

“Could you see how many eggs we have?” Laf asked, pulling the pastry out of the bowl and wrapping it in plastic. John hopped off the stool, opening the fridge while grabbing the pastry from his lover, quickly putting it in the freezer to chill. 

“I’ll have him grab another dozen.” John said, closing the door and grabbing his phone off the counter. Laf nodded, drumming his fingers on the counter before pulling out a cutting board, starting to prepare the ingredients for the quiche.

In the time it took Alex to make it home, Laf had prepared the ingredients for their dinner, the shell for the quiche cooling on the counter before Laf added the egg mixture.

“I come bearing egg, M’lord.” Alex said haughtily, trying to lighten the air with humor. Lafayette lightly grinned, taking the offered bag from his lover and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Many thanks, Mon Chou.” Laf sighed, putting the bag on the counter and opening it to retrieve the carton of eggs. His face quirked, asking, “What is all this?” He asked, pulling out the small boxes of baking supplies. 

“I didn’t know if you had everything you needed for your baking.” Alex mentioned, slipping away from Laf to the coffee maker, filling a cup before returning to his lover, giving him a one armed hug around the waist as he sipped the beverage. “I didn’t want you to have to go out for something if I could just bring it home with me.”

“That was very thoughtful of you, Mon Chou.” Laf said warmly, kissing him on the cheek. The grin on his face did not go unnoticed by his lovers, John counting it as a victory. “Well, let me get the quiche in the oven and then we will see what else I will be whipping up this evening.”

“Just let me know if you need any dishes done.” John said from the counter, his project flying between his fingers at a rapid rate.

“And if you need any taste testers.” Alex sassed, kissing Laf on the cheek before retreating to the breakfast bar, his laptop open to another writing project of his. Laf chuckled, turning back to his baking, the communal silence of the trio all working on their own projects calming him immensely.

They spent much of the evening this way, the trio stopping for a light meal of quiche and blackberry bar. Lafayette poured over his recipe books, several small batches of delicacies making their way across the counter. Alex continued his writing, stopping only to retrieve more coffee and samples of whatever Laf had finished last. John worked his way through the scarf, the project quickly having a mind of it’s own, the length much longer that one would need for just a scarf.

“May you enjoy your mile long scarf.” John said to Alex, finishing the end and wrapping it around Alex’s neck. Alex hummed, kissing John before turning back to his writing.

By late evening, the counters were full of treats, the sink was full of dishes, and the boys were worn out. “Can we leave them for morning?” Alex whined, seeing the pile of baking gear that had started to overflow onto the counter.

“I would say yes, but dry cake batter doesn’t sound like a good way to start the day.” John sighed, putting down his crochet hook and current granny square, trying to kill off the yarn from Alex’s project. “How about you help Laf put together the packet of stuff for the office and I’ll start on dishes?” Alex yawned, nodding in agreement. Laf looked up at his lover's, finishing the lemon glaze on a coffee cake for them to enjoy in the morning. 

“Thank you both.” Lafayette sighed, looking over the messy kitchen. “I am sorry I took so long. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“Don’t worry about it.” John tutted, “We’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” He rolled up his sleeves, starting to run water for the dishes and sorting through the worst of them, making a pile of things that could go straight into the dishwasher. 

“Yeah, we’ve got this.” Alex reminded, opening a cabinet and pulling out a pile of containers for the bakery on the counters. Laf looked at his boys, feeling so grateful for his two lovely boys.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?” Laf asked quietly, Alex pausing before wrapping his arms around Lafayette, not caring if he got covered in flour or whatever had made it’s way onto Laf’s apron. John joined them, completely encompassing Lafayette with their love. They knew he had trouble admitting when he was hurting, choosing not to burden his lovers with his own pain, being their support first and foremost. But with time, they had learned to anticipate each other’s needs. And in the moments like this, even when they were hurting, they knew they could get through so much when they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for one_golden_sun. Because Laflams fluff is a common weakness here apparently. Please never feel discouraged about hit counts, kudos, or lack of comments. You are lovely, and I hope this makes you smile.  
> Find me on Tumblr: heartlesslynx (main blog), captainofthecrackship (writing blog)  
> Willing to take suggestions/criticism, and headcanons or other musings.


End file.
